How to build Raptor delete
One Line Keywords The following single-line MMP keywords are recognised by Raptor. AIF ALWAYS_BUILD_AS_ARM APPLY ARMFPU Valid options are: * softvfp * vfpv2 * softvfp+vfpv2 * softvfp+vfpv3 (from the version *after* SBS v2.15.3 - no version number yet, but likely to be 2.15.4) ASSPABI ASSPEXPORTS ASSPLIBRARY BYTEPAIRCOMPRESSTARGET CAPABILITY COMPRESSTARGET DEBUGGABLE DEBUGGABLE_UDEBONLY DEBUGLIBRARY Libraries listed after this keyword will only be linked into debug versions of an executable (e.g an armv5 udeb exe) DEFFILE DOCUMENT EPOCALLOWDLLDATA EPOCCALLDLLENTRYPOINTS EPOCFIXEDPROCESS EPOCHEAPSIZE EPOCNESTEDEXCEPTIONS EPOCNESTEDEXCEPTIONS This keyword allows an executable to have up to three concurrently active C++ exceptions. This will be used for Qt applications from Symbian^4 onwards and may be useful when porting applications from other systems, but should never be needed for native Symbian applications. The cost of EPOCNESTEDEXCEPTIONS is at least 320 bytes worth of heap space per thread. The keyword only has an effect when building for the ARM target (for other targets it is ignored). It is only applicable to MMP files with TARGETTYPE set to EXE or STDEXE. EPOCPROCESSPRIORITY EPOCSTACKSIZE EXPORTLIBRARY EXPORTUNFROZEN FEATUREVARIANT FIRSTLIB INFLATECOMPRESSTARGET LANG LIBRARY LINKAS LINKEROPTION MACRO NEWLIB NOCOMPRESSTARGET NOEXPORTLIBRARY NOLINKTIMECODEGENERATION NOMULTIFILECOMPILATION NOSTDCPP NOSTRICTDEF OPTION_REPLACE OPTION valid tools are 'ARMCC', 'CW', 'GCC', 'MSVC', 'GCCXML', 'ARMASM', 'GCCE' PAGED PAGED In old kits which do not set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true this keyword specifies that the code of this executable can be demand paged. This keyword implies the BYTEPAIRCOMPRESSTARGET keyword. The executable is compressed using byte pair compression scheme, which has a compression ratio of 68% and decompression is faster when compared to the other compression schemes. In newer kits which do set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true this keyword is equivalent to PAGEDCODE. In versions of sbs before 2.13.0 this keyword was equivalent to PAGEDCODE plus PAGEDDATA, but this was considered unsafe in a semi-WDP environment. This keyword will eventually be deprecated, so use PAGEDCODE instead for new projects. PAGEDCODE PAGEDCODE Specifies that the code of this executable can be demand paged. This keyword implies the BYTEPAIRCOMPRESSTARGET keyword. The executable is compressed using byte pair compression scheme, which has a compression ratio of 68% and decompression is faster when compared to the other compression schemes. Available in kits which set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true. PAGEDDATA PAGEDDATA Specifies that the data of this executable can be demand paged. This keyword implies the BYTEPAIRCOMPRESSTARGET keyword. The executable is compressed using byte pair compression scheme, which has a compression ratio of 68% and decompression is faster when compared to the other compression schemes. Available in kits which set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true. RAMTARGET RESOURCE ROMTARGET SECUREID SMPSAFE SOURCEPATH SOURCEPATH ../source SOURCE foo.cpp SOURCEPATH ../source/nested SOURCE bar.cpp Sets the directory (relative to the directory in which this MMP file resides) in which to look for source files (given by any following SOURCE directive). In this example, foo.cpp is found in ../source and bar.cpp is found in ../source/nested. Each SOURCEPATH directive overrides the last one. That is, a SOURCEPATH directive is in force only until the next SOURCEPATH directive is encountered in the same file. SOURCEPATH directives do not contain multiple directories, so SOURCEPATH ../source;../inc is illegal. SOURCE SOURCE foo.cpp bar.cpp SOURCE baz.cpp Sets source files to be compiled. In this case, foo.cpp, bar.cpp and baz.cpp. It does not matter how many source files are listed for each SOURCE directive, or how many SOURCE directives there are. The path to each source file is given by the last mentioned SOURCEPATH directive. Files listed in a SOURCE directive may use relative paths from their SOURCEPATH. SRCDBG STATICLIBRARY STDCPP STRICTDEPEND SYSTEMINCLUDE SYSTEMRESOURCE TARGETPATH TARGET TARGETTYPE TRACES From version 2.15.1 TRACES indicates that your code contains tracepoints. If the trace compiler is enabled in the build this will ensure it is run for your project. It is no longer necessary to add a SYSTEMINCLUDE or USERINCLUDE to locate the trace header files as the TRACES feature does that for you. It also causes the OST_TRACE_IN_USE macro to be defined such that your code can protect access to trace headers and only include them if tracing is enabled in the build. (Tracing is enabled when the .tracecompile variant is used and in some kits/SDKs it is enabled by default). UNPAGED UNPAGED In old kits which do not set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true this keyword specifies that the code and data of this executable cannot be demand paged. In newer kits which do set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true this keyword is equivalent to UNPAGEDCODE plus UNPAGEDDATA. This keyword will eventually be deprecated, so use UNPAGEDCODE and UNPAGEDDATA instead for new projects. UNPAGEDCODE UNPAGEDCODE Specifies that the code of this executable cannot be demand paged. Available in kits which set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true. UNPAGEDDATA UNPAGEDDATA Specifies that the data of this executable cannot be demand paged. Available in kits which set POSTLINKER_SUPPORTS_WDP to true. USERINCLUDE VENDORID VERSION WCHARENTRYPOINT Keyword Blocks The following MMP keyword blocks are recognised by Raptor. START ARMCC ARMRT ARMINC ARMLIBS START BITMAP SOURCE SOURCEPATH TARGETPATH HEADER START RESOURCE TARGET TARGETPATH UID DEPENDS LANG HEADER HEADERONLY START STRINGTABLE EXPORTPATH HEADERONLY START TOOLS WIN32_LIBRARY START WINS BASEADDRESS WIN32_LIBRARY WIN32_RESOURCE WIN32_HEADERS COPY_FOR_STATIC_HEADERS